


Daydream

by nverland



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo and ??? enjoy a lazy afternoon tumble in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

Title: Daydream  
Author: Carol (nverland)  
Rating: NC17   
Pairing: Viggo/OFC   
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind  
Warnings: Sex, like that’s a bad thing. HET   
Beta: ~N

 

She stood at the sink, her hands in the warm sudsy water, looking out the window at the little birds flitting about outside. The house was quiet, no extra noise or distractions, just her and the dishes, and the little birds that were keeping her from her chores. She didn’t hear him enter the room, but she knew when he came in. He slipped behind her placing a hand on the counter by her hip and sliding his other arm loosely around her waist.

“Doin’?” he mumbled as he buried his nose in her hair.

“Nothing. Dishes, watching birds, daydreaming,” she answered, leaning back against his chest a bit. “You stink. You done working?”

“Umm hmmm.”

He nuzzled at her hair, the hand at her waist coming up to cup her breast. She sighed, leaning back into him, reaching for a towel to dry her hands. She knew the dishes were going to be sitting for a while.

“Baby, you really do need to shower, you smell like horse.”

“Shower with me.”

Dropping the towel she turned in his arms, her own coming up to wrap around his neck, fingers playing with the longish loose hair on his collar. She tilted her head and his lips gently brushed against her ear, offering soft kisses as he moved to her forehead, across her eyes and settling against her mouth, inhaling her in a passionate kiss of lips, teeth and tongue.

She pressed against him, feeling safe and loved, all thoughts of housework and birds forgotten. Breaking apart for want of air, she pulled away, taking his hand and leading him to the back of the house and their room. Closing the door behind them, she stripped off her shirt and headed into the bathroom.

“You coming?” she asked in a low voice, turning to start the water and removing the rest of her clothing.

He stood for a moment, just enjoying the view, then pulled off his muck-covered clothing and followed her into the shower. She stood with her back to him, head tipped back, letting the water run down through her hair and mist across her face. He stepped behind her, pressing his full length against her back, arms coming around her, one settling around her waist to pull her against him, the other hand back to cradling her breast. He lowered his mouth to her neck, nipping at the stretched tendons then sucking at the tender skin, bruising her and marking her as his own.

She moaned, grinding back against his swelling manhood. She loved bathing with him, not that there was normally much getting clean involved, it was normally just an excuse to molest each other. 

“Baby, you really do need to get cleaned up. Let me wash you,” she murmured over the sound of the running water.

Turning, she grabbed the bottle of body wash and the rag that was hanging over the faucet. Pouring a generous amount into the rag, she moved to wash all traces of dirt and smell of horse from him. Stroking across his shoulders, down his arms, up his neck, she moved to his softly furred chest, moving in large sudsy circles, teasing across his pebbled nipples and dragging a slow moan from him. Moving down across his hard stomach, she ignored the jutting column and moved down his legs, kneeling to lift each foot in turn, washing each toe carefully, not just cleaning, but caressing his body, making him ache to have her back against him. Standing, she turned him around and washed across the smooth muscled back, down across narrow hips and tight buttocks, and down the backs of each leg. Standing back up, running the cloth up the inside of his legs, she turned him back to face her, finally running the soapy rag between his thighs. She gently grasped his tight sacks, rolling them in the cloth, before sliding it gently up and down the hard shaft. Finishing, she dropped the cloth to the back of the stall, and turned him under the running stream of hot water, watching as the last traces of soap left his skin. Shoving his head back under the spray, she grabbed another bottle, pouring some sweet smelling liquid into her palm and then washing quickly through his shaggy hair. Rinsing him off again, she finally allowed him to pull her back into his arms and another searing kiss.

Pulling away, she reached around him to shut off the water, grabbing a towel and drying him then herself. He ached for her, the constant touching and caressing of being bathed by her making his need control any and all of his actions. Unable to take the slow, teasing pace she was setting any longer, he grabbed her up into his arms and carried her back to their room, placing her in the center of the huge bed. She giggled, loving when he became tired of her teasing, and took control of their love-making.

Crawling up onto the bed, creeping to hover over her before descending onto her and devouring her mouth, grinding his hard body firmly into hers, he made it very clear that the time for playing was done, and the time for quenching the raging fires within him was here.

She arched up into him, her arms circling his back, pulling him tightly to her. Moaning, she turned her head, giving him access to her throat, and gasping for breath. He descended on her body, nipping, sucking, kissing and caressing across her soft skin, branding her, marking her as his and his only. He moved down her body, grasping a peaked nipple on a swollen breast between his teeth, pulling before sucking it into his hot mouth and laving the abused flesh with his tongue, removing any trace of the stinging he may have caused, alternating from one side of her chest to the other, making her squirm and beg for more. Her hands were now wrapped in that beautiful dark blonde hair, pressing him to her, her back arching into each nip, each caress,

Leaving her breasts, he moved lower, his hands skimming her body as his mouth paid attention to everything in its path. Licking and nipping across her stomach, he decided to not tease further, and glancing up at her first, lowered his face between her spread thighs, burying his nose in her wet core. He lapped at the damp flesh, parting the folds and grasping the pulsing bud with his teeth, gripping gently but firmly. She groaned, trying to keep herself from bucking him off the bed. He sucked at the tender nub, flicking his tongue to cause her the greatest amount of pleasure he could, before moving lower still and impaling her with his long, hard tongue. She shrieked, arching up, pressing herself down onto the hard muscle, as he thrust in and out of her wet core, bringing her rapidly to climax. Lapping at her juices, savoring the flavor of his woman, he finally moved back up her body.

Continuing the sensual assault, keeping her passion burning, he moved to settle himself between her splayed thighs. She lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, her arms coming up to cradle his face as their mouths sought to connect again. She could taste herself on him, lapping at his lips, opening herself to him as his tongue thrust into her at the same time as his hard cock entered her body. It was always a feeling of the joining of their souls, as much as their bodies, when they came together like this. They moved in a familiar pattern, thrusting, arching, pressing. Although they knew each other so well, it was always new and special, always so like the first time they had given into their desires and joined their bodies and hearts. He moved in a slow rocking motion at first, trying to give her as much pleasure as possible before giving into his own needs and speeding up, moving from the slow rock to a steady pounding into her hot wet channel. Their mouths continued to explore each other, as they reached the crest of their mating, sharing deep kisses, small nips, sharing breath. Lifting himself up slightly, he pounded into her with everything he had, bringing her to completion rapidly, watching as she arched up into him, head thrown back and gasping his name as she clenched down around his hard length. Two more hard thrusts pushed him over the edge into release, filling her with all his body held, a deep guttural groan followed by a sigh of her name before he collapsed onto her sated form.

They lay together, still joined, panting and enjoying the soft afterglow. Finally, he pulled from her body and rolled to the side, gathering her into his arms. She nestled onto his sweat-soaked chest, her hands making lazy patterns in the damp hair there. He moved to capture the hand, stopping her exploration.

“Too much, babe,” he rumbled, kissing her hair.

“Mmmmm, sorry,” she said, kissing his chest and yawning.

They lay there, listening to the quiet, the peace of being alone with each other. The late afternoon sun streamed in through the lace curtains over the open window, sounds of the horse nickering and a dog somewhere yapping the only thing to break the stillness of the day.

So, how long do I get to keep you this time?” she asked, knowing he’d just gotten back, but already dreading his leaving again.

“For a long time. I told them no more for awhile. I needed to recharge my batteries, and I had someone that I really needed to spend a long time with. They promised no scripts and no calls for the next two months. So, unless you get tired of me, I guess you have me for at least that long.”

She sighed happily. Two months, and maybe more. They could get a lot of love and life crammed into those to hold them through until the next time he came home. 

But for now, they were both worn out, and needed a nap before dinner. Snuggling together, happy in each other's arms, they drifted off. All thoughts of the outside world, anything that wasn’t the two of them right now, was gone from their minds. 

~end~


End file.
